


Sacrifice

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one understands sacrifice quite like the person being sacrificed for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

No one better than Steve knew just how much Danny had given up by staying on the Island with him.

Danny had already missed out on so much working with the team. He said it was his job to keep the Island safe for Grace.

But Grace was back in New Jersey. Who would keep that place safe?

No one better than Danny knew how much Steve just gave up when he put him on the plane to New Jersey to be with his family.

And every day that Danny got to see Grace, he thanked Steve for that sacrifice.


End file.
